


Read the Mind, See the Movie

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett can read Castle’s mind.  Unfortunately. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read the Mind, See the Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "summer" at LiveJournal's Castle 100.

“John’s hoping to impress all the other men with his mad barbecuing skills.” Kate’s neighbor Patrice observes about her husband. It’s the building’s Labor Day barbeque, on the tiny rooftop terrace.

“Billy’s thinking about the new cutie at work.” Donna complains bitterly.

“What about you, Kate, can you tell what your boyfriend’s thinking about just from his expression?” Patrice asks.

“Castle’s not my … never mind.” Beckett surveys Castle, staring intently at the meat searing on the grill. It’s the look he gets when he has an idea for the next Nikki Heat book.

Beckett sighs. “Castle’s thinking about cannibalism.”


End file.
